This invention relates to devices for separating adhesive labels from their backing paper, and more particularly to such devices used with computer printers, typewriters or other printing apparatus.
Many businesses, organizations and individuals use labels on which information such as a mailing address is printed on one side, with the opposite side having an adhesive. The labels are made in sheets or rolls and have a backing paper which contacts the adhesive side. The backing paper is typically removed after the information is printed on the label so the adhesive side of the label may be placed on an envelope or another item by applying pressure to the label.
A major problem with using pressure-sensitive adhesive labels is finding a quick and easy manner to separate the label from the backing paper after the information has been printed on the label. For low volume applications, the label is typically manually separated from the backing paper by the operator using a fingernail. This manual process is very slow and tedious, may result in breakage of the fingernail, or cause damage to the label from bending the corners when removing the labels. Each new labelling operation often results in wasted labels, causing additional expense.
Label dispensing devices are known for the high-speed separation of labels from their backing paper. However, such high speed devices are typically complex and expensive, and are not suitable for low volume users. Moreover, these high speed devices are generally suitable for only a particular size of label; if nonstandard size labels are used, the separator may not be able to separate the labels from the backing paper.
Other label separators are known for placing information on one side of the label and for removing the backing material from the other side. Such label separators are typically hand-held and are not suitable for use with a printing device such as a typewriter, computer printer or the like.